Un largo viaje junto a ti
by NekiiChan
Summary: Creado por dark sakurita. Para el diario de neopia. Una historia, basada en mi wocky desierto.
1. Chapter 1

Un Largo Viaje Junto A Ti  
_por dark_sakurita_

Capitulo 1

En búsqueda de La Promesa Inconclusa

Me encontraba de camino hacia el desierto perdido, donde había nacido, mientras tanto el recuerdo de una promesa daba vueltas por mi mente, me preguntaba si algún día, se cumpliría.

Llevaba varios días de caminar, había pasado a visitar el santuario del Rey Coltazan, ya que hace mucho que no daba una mirada por ahí, luego continúe mi camino y entrada la noche llegue a donde me dirigía, a La ciudad de Sakhmet.

No pude evitar sonreír al llegar, ya que tenia mucho tiempo a causa de mi viaje que no venia por estos lados, y me alegro, notar que todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba, los puestos, el extraño y constante ruido de los petpets que de ves en cuando se le escapaban al comerciante de la tienda, todo se veía normal, tal cual como lo recordaba.

Me dirigí a un lugar que conocía, que no estaba muy lejos, mi viejo hogar en el desierto perdido. Admito que se ve extraña, porque no es igual que las tiendas normales, era un poco más grande. Cuando entre y mire a mí alrededor, note que el paso del tiempo había causado un poquito de estragos, un poco de polvo por ahí, algo de arena, pero nada pasaba de eso. Pero sin pensarlo mucho, me acerque a mi vieja cama y me quede dormida, ya de por si, por el cansancio de la larga caminata hasta llegar aquí.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté, fui a comprar un poco de fruta y comida, también pase parte de la mañana haciendo la limpieza, ya que parecía que tenia mucho tiempo sin haberlo echo y había mucho polvo a montones.

Volvió a pasar el día, había pasado mi primer día de mi regreso limpiando, pero bueno, no podía evitarlo, nadie lo haría por mí, así que no me quedaba más remedio que hacer la limpieza.

A la mañana siguiente, había ido a caminar, paseaba por los puestos, hasta que un Lupe de espaldas a mi, llamo mi atención, me parecía conocido, pero ¿será el? Me preguntaba interiormente, al acercarme un poco mas, descubrí que era quien creí que era.

Sin poder decir una palabra me acerque, pero también en silencio, estaba segura que no me había visto, hasta que un "hola, como estas? Tanto tiempo desde que nos vimos la ultima ves" me saco de un solo tiron de mi silencio y de la sorpresa, no esperaba que me hubiese visto.

Frente a mi y sonriendo se encontraba, un joven Lupe, con una combinación de ropa algo extraña, aun así el era un arqueólogo y también algo aventurero, así que no me extrañaba mucho al menos verlo así, ¿su nombre? Alexander.

Lady: -sonrío nerviosa- creí que no me habías visto, y eso que no hice ruido

Alexander: -continua sonriendo- tengo tiempo que no te veía, realmente me sorprende verte igual que siempre

Lady: gracias, tu tampoco has cambiado mucho –sonrío apenada- ven, porque no me acompañas?

Alexander: Esta bien –sonríe- en fin, cuéntame como has estado? Realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos la última vez

Lady: -pensando- hmm, no hay muchas emociones en mi vida, solo he estado un tiempo viajando y visitando a un viejo maestro que vive en Shenkuu –sonríe- ¿y tu?

Alexander: he estado visitando algunas ruinas, las ultimas a las que visite fueron las de la antigua Maraqua, son interesantes, pero hay que tener cuidado, siempre hay peligro por esos lados.

Lady: Oh, yo hace un tiempo visite la nueva ciudad, es interesante, aunque aun me pregunto como le harán para mantener las ruinas antiguas, ha de ser un poco complicado, al menos eso creo

Alexander: un poco, pero no es tan complicado como parece, solo hay que tener cuidado, es todo, a parte claro, escuchar lo que te dicen cuando te hacen la visita guiada en ese lugar.

Lady: ya veo –me quedo pensativa-

Ambos caminamos y llegamos a la que era mi casa, me preguntaba si podría llegar a preguntarle acerca de aquello, pero temía que todo terminara como aquellas ves, el día que nos separamos.

Lady: hmmm, Alex –lo miro-

Alexander: ¿si? –voltea a mirarme-

Me había acostumbrado a llamarle Alex, se me hacia muy complicado al principio, ya que Alexander me sonaba muy, extraño, pero aun así, a el no parecía molestarle.

Lady: dime, ¿Por qué regresaste?

Alexander: ¿eh? –sin entender-

Lady: si, me pregunto el porque, me parece tan extraño, que haya tenido la suerte de volverte a ver

Alexander: -sonríe- por lo que veo aun sigues recordando lo ultimo que hablamos no es así?

Lady: si, pero…no sabia si hablar de ello o no, no sabia como lo tomarías

Alexander: -sigue sonriendo- no te preocupes, dudo mucho que yo muerda –se ríe- tampoco ladro, así que no te preocupes

Lady: -mirada sarcástica- no te hagas el gracioso justo ahora –lo miro enojada-

Alexander: -contiene la risa- bueno, bueno, calma –se tranquiliza- dime que es lo que te esta inquietando acerca de ello

Lady: lo que pasa es que…me estaba preguntando que pasará el día que te volviera a ver, como serian las cosas, que tanto habrán cambiado...

Alexander: ya veo, lo entiendo, y aun recuerdo lo que te prometí, pero…aun no has respondido a aquella pregunta de aquel entonces.

Lady: lo se –miro nerviosamente a la mesa por unos momentos- pero, deseo responderte a ello

Alexander: entiendo –se queda esperando-

Lady: con respecto a esto, yo…-sigo con la mirada algo escondida, apenada- lo he pensado bien durante estos años que no te he visto y tampoco he podido estar cerca de ti, y yo…

Alexander: ¿si? –espera pacientemente-

Lady: -suspiro profundamente- mi respuesta es si –levanto la mirada para mirarle- se que te he extrañado muchísimo, y que tampoco me gustaría volverte a dejar ir y menos como paso la ultima ves

Alexander: -sonríe- espera, antes de que continúes, tengo algo que decirte, yo tampoco estuve muy a gusto con la idea de haberme ido así como así, tal ves, esto nos hizo darnos cuenta de la verdad, y en cuanto a mi, también tengo la misma idea.

Lady: -sonrío apenada- entonces, eso quiere decir que, podemos volver a estar juntos? Que no tendremos que volver a separarnos?

Alexander: si es lo que quieres, pero si no es así, tendré que decirte que no, que no tendremos porque ¿o si?

Lady: Wa –ignoro la mesa y doy un ligero salto para abrazarlo- gracias

Alexander: -reacciona algo perplejo- oye, la mesa –mira las cosas que se cayeron y demás-

Lady: -sigo la vista de Alex- oops, jajaja que desastre –comienzo a reírme-

Alexander: -niega divertido- si que no has cambiado mucho, y con respecto a esto, claro

Lady: no te burles, aun sigo sin poder controlar ese tipo de impulso –le miro como regañándolo-

Alexander: jajá –se ríe a carcajadas-

Lady: eres un…-me levanto de donde estaba sentada y levanto alguna de las cosas que están en el suelo- oh vaya, tendré que ir a comprar mas –viendo una de las tazas rotas-

Alexander: me sorprende que haya sido solo la taza –sigue riéndose-

Lady: oye ya! Ya basta! –Miro enojada-

Alexander: jajaja –sigue riendo pero luego se calma- esta bien, ya me calme –sonríe-

Lady: -mirada cómica- eso espero

Alexander: en fin, en que estábamos?

Lady: dime, cuanto tiempo tienes? Al menos para quedarte? –le mira preocupada-

Alexander: tendré que volver dentro de unos días a las ruinas de maraqua y de ahí visitar La Ciudad de Qasala, al parecer tienen algunos problemas con algunos escritos –sonríe divertido-

Lady: ya veo –miro un momento, con la mirada algo perdida- entonces te iras pronto no es así?

Alexander: oye espera –mira preocupado-

Lady: es que no quisiera que te marcharas, no me gusta la idea de estar sola.

Alexander: ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? –Pregunta incrédulo-

Lady: ¿crees que sea buena idea? –le miro sorprendida-

Alexander: ¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes alguna mejor idea? –sonríe-

Lady: Oh Entiendo, no creo tener alguna mejor idea –sonríe-

Alexander: entonces, será mejor que prepares algunas cosas, porque de aquí a unos dos o tres días tendremos que salir.

Lady: esta bien, creo que deberías acompañarme, no se que mas podríamos necesitar

Alexander: buen punto, a ver, deberíamos darnos un paseo por los puestos a ver que más nos puede faltar –se pone de pie- ven, luego ordenaremos todo esto

Lady: esta bien –sonríe- pero me consta que fuiste tu el de la idea de no ordenar nada ahora

Alexander: tranquila, ya vamos –extiende su mano y toma la de lady- vamos, que no se cuanto rato queda antes de que cierren todas las tiendas

Lady: -sonrío- vamos!

Así pasamos la tarde, de compras, evidentemente íbamos a necesitar bastantes cosas, pero aun así, estaba impresionada. Aunque por otro lado estaba muy feliz, pensaba que no valía la pena preocuparme mucho por esta promesa, pero aun así, termino como esperaba, aunque me comenzaba a preocupar la idea del viaje, admito que estando sola no me iba muy bien ¿Cómo era que me iría bien ahora? Esa pregunta pasaba por mi mente, llegada la noche, regresamos, ordenamos las cosas que habían quedado desordenadas y a los dos días partimos directamente hacia las ruinas de Maraqua, y luego pasaríamos de paso unos días para La Ciudad de Qasala, solo rezaba para no meterme en problemas o aun que mejor pensándolo bien, no causar problemas.

¿Qué nos esperaría en maraqua y en La Ciudad de Qasala? Eso lo sabremos en cuanto lleguemos allí.


	2. Chapter 2

Un largo viaje junto a ti  
_por dark_sakurita_

Capitulo 2

Viajando Contigo

Así pasamos la tarde, de compras, evidentemente íbamos a necesitar bastantes cosas, pero aun así, estaba impresionada. Aunque por otro lado estaba muy feliz, pensaba que no valía la pena preocuparme mucho por esta promesa, pero aun así, termino como esperaba, aunque me comenzaba a preocupar la idea del viaje, admito que estando sola no me iba muy bien ¿Cómo era que me iría bien ahora? Esa pregunta pasaba por mi mente, llegada la noche, regresamos, ordenamos las cosas que habían quedado desordenadas y a los dos días partimos directamente hacia las ruinas de Maraqua, y luego pasaríamos de paso unos días para La Ciudad de Qasala, solo rezaba para no meterme en problemas o aun que mejor pensándolo bien, no causar problemas.

¿Qué nos esperaría en maraqua y en La Ciudad de Qasala? Eso lo sabremos en cuanto lleguemos allí.

Primero llegamos a Nueva Maraqua, como era de noche al momento que llegamos, pensamos en ir a comer algo al restaurante Kelp y luego irnos hasta el hotel para descansar, ya que mañana seria un día lo suficientemente complicado, al menos eso pensaba.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté algo tarde, cuando fui a buscar a Alex hasta su habitación me encontré con una nota que me decía "Me despertaron mas temprano, así que no te desperté, no me pareció buena idea, igualmente si te despiertas mas tarde, estaré por las ruinas", continúe leyendo hasta que llegue a una parte de la nota que me dio algo de gracia "a la gente de maraqua se les ocurre despertarte cuando quieren, que gracioso a las 3 de la mañana", aun terminando de leer la nota volví a mi habitación, me regrese a la cama un rato hacia bastante frío esa mañana, un poco fuera de lo usual, pero aun así me quede pensando.

Me encontraba recordando como fue que lo conocí, como fue que llegamos a todo esto, y aun estoy muy sorprendida por como esta todo normalmente, excepto claro, cuando tuve que esperar para volverlo a ver. ¿Por qué fue que habíamos peleado esa ves?, por mas que lo intentara no lo recordaba, aun así pensaba que no era mejor recordarlo, mejor que quedara así.

Paso rápido la hora, cuando mire al parecer era la hora del almuerzo y la temperatura se había puesto un poco más agradable, así que me levante y salí.

Me dirigí hacia las ruinas, se escuchaban algunas cosas caer de vez en cuando, me preguntaba realmente como era que las ruinas aun estaban de pie, y más como en el que estado que estaban, aun así seguí caminando y buscaba a ver si podía ver a Alex.

Pasados unos 15 minutos, me encontraba totalmente perdida, ya que las ruinas eran enormes y Alex podría estar en cualquier lado, aun así seguí buscando, hasta que por curiosidad me dirigí a un lugar, al parecer había una enorme grieta ahí ¿Qué será? Me pregunte al acercarme se escucho un "yo que tu no lo haría, hay una cosa enorme ahí dentro y espanta cada ves que sale".

Lady: ahhhh! –se asusta- pero eres un…! Como puedes asustarme así! –Mira con mirada asesina a Alex-

Alexander: jajaja, deberías ser menos despistada, te ayudaría –sonríe- dime que haces aquí? Si las ruinas que te dije están mas hacia la izquierda

Lady: -lo miro algo enfadada- si claro, creo que no se te ocurrió decirme luego de ir para la izquierda para que lado tomar

Alexander: oops, perdón –sonríe-

Lady: -suspiro resignada- dime, donde es que tenia que ir? –lo sigue-

Alexander: aquí –señala un camino- es por aquí

Lady: ah! Eso explica porque me perdí –sonríe- este lugar tiene demasiados pasillos

Alexander: -susurra- despistada…

Lady: te escuche –gruñe-

Alexander: ya, no te enfades, ya llegamos

Lady: Vaya! Pero esto forma parte de las ruinas?

Alexander: si, lo extraño es que es lo único que quedo intacto luego de la gran guerra

Lady: vaya, realmente sorprende ver esto así –sigo observando sorprendida-

Alexander: al parecer de aquí a un tiempo tendré que volver, la gente a la que estaba ayudando, están encontrando cosas, y luego habrá que llevárselas al rey, pero por ahora vamos examinando y viendo que cosas más faltan

Lady: bueno, no me sorprendería –sonríe-

Alexander: -sonríe- porque no vamos a almorzar? Tengo hambre –sonríe divertido-

Lady: de acuerdo, vamos

Volvimos en pocos minutos a la ciudad de maraqua, y nos dirigimos a unas tiendas que habían, realmente era sorprendente la comida que se podía conseguir, a parte de ir al restaurante Kelp.

Así pasaban los días, llegamos a estar uno o dos meses en maraqua, porque al parecer los descubrimientos no dejaban de sorprendernos, pero aun así, las cosas estaban bien.

Unos pocos días después, luego de comenzado el mes de Coleccionar, nos dirigimos hacia La Ciudad de Qasala, donde pasaríamos casi un mes mas antes de regresar a La ciudad de Sakhmet.

Para cuando nos dimos cuenta, era el mes de Celebrar y estaríamos muy cerca de la navidad y el año nuevo, antes de regresar a Sakhmet, nos daríamos una vuelta por la montaña del terror. Aparentemente nuestros parientes nos esperaban por ahí para buscar algunos regalos, pero nos reuniríamos en Sakhmet, por lo cual no habría mucho que esperarse, al menos con la idea de ver a alguien más.

Pasaron los días, luego regresamos a Sakhmet, y al llegar a casa, nos encontramos con nuestros parientes, tendríamos la reunión de navidad en mi casa, cosa que no me extraño porque ni me preguntaron.

Así pasaron los días, las noches, estábamos todos esperando la navidad.

La noche de navidad, durante la noche, me pareció ver una estrella que cruzaba el cielo ¿será una estrella fugaz? Me pregunte por un momento, pero aun así sin saberlo, pensando en un deseo, como me habían contado cuando era pequeña, que se suele hacer esto al ver una estrella fugaz.

Faltaban unos 3 minutos para la navidad y me había acercado con los demás, realmente era una gran fiesta el día de hoy, pero aun así, no dejaba de preocuparme la idea de la pirotecnia, suelen haber accidentes.

Me había acercado a Alex, este estaba un poco alejado esperando a que no comenzaran a dar saltos la pirotecnia, ya que no era la primera ves que uno de los cohetes causaba algún accidente en si.

Lady: estas bastante lejos, es por la pirotecnia?

Alexander: si, ya viste lo que paso la ultima ves –sonríe-

Lady: no me lo recuerdes, me dolerían los oídos al recordar el estruendo que dio el cohete al estar tan cerca

Alexander: si, estar varios días en el hospital por culpa de ello, hasta creí que me había quedo sordo –sonríe divertido al recordar-

Lady: aun así, eres más suertudo que yo –se ríe- saliste más rápido que yo

Alexander: lo Mio fue por estruendo, pero lo tuyo vino con quemadura y todo, realmente si que nos asusto a todos

Lady: lo se, por eso digo que eres un suertudo

Alexander: eso no justifica mi suerte, no soy tan despistado

Lady: ahhh! No empieces –mirada asesina-

Alexander: ¿Qué? Si solo dije la verdad

Lady: Eres un….-es interrumpida por los estruendos de la pirotecnia-

Alexander: Un que? –se ríe-

Lady: nada –mirada cómica-

Alexander: -sonríe divertido- esta bien, no me lo digas

Lady: -sigue mirándolo cómicamente-

Alexander: -mira hacia el cielo- por lo que veo ya es navidad

Lady: oh cierto! –Reacciona- feliz navidad –sonríe-

Alexander: feliz navidad

Desde Adentro: Cuidado!

Alexander: waa! Mejor que te agaches

Lady: un día de estos nos van a dar de lleno con esos cohetes –sonríe divertida-

Alexander: si claro, espera a salir del hospital

Lady: ahhh! Te voy ahorcar! –Ve que Alexander sale corriendo- vuelve a aquí! No seas cobarde! –lo persigue-

Alexander: no soy un cobarde, es por prevención –sigue corriendo-

Lady: Ahhhh! Vuelve aquí! –Grita mientras que los demás ríen con la escena-

Y si paso la navidad, y también el año nuevo, aun así, me alegraba el que aquella promesa haya sido cumplida, y gracias a ello, ahora no tendría que volver a dejarle, aun así, aunque pasara lo que pasara, sabia que la amistad profunda que nos unía seguía como siempre, pero eso me hizo pensar que debería tener mas cuidado que de costumbre, para no descuidar esta nueva oportunidad.

Y así se termina esta historia, gracias por quedarte a leerla.

Esta historia la inspiró en gran parte mi wocky desierto, aunque también tengo que darle las gracias a mi hermano mayor por la inspiración(y a la canción que me recomendó para poder escribir esta historia).

También el simple echo de cómo se valora la amistad para los amigos en si, y el echo de que la amistad sigue en el tiempo, pasara lo que pasara, siempre se puede continuar, siempre y cuando, si esta amistad es real.

Algo que siempre he sabido hasta ahora, y es que las amistades son las que te mantienen en conexión con la vida, y son los que están cuando mas necesitas ayuda o alguien que te escuche ¡hay que cuidar las amistades!


End file.
